The invention relates to an electronic device having one or more services whose availability depends on the host equipment with which it is connected. More particularly the invention relates to an electronic storage device comprising a memory to contain data and/or at least a program or software component.
Many devices exist today. The most popular ones are dongles or keys, including in general a Flash type mass memory. They usually communicate with host equipment using the USB (Universal Serial Bus) protocol. This device enables the user of a laptop for example to copy or import data. The user may also carry out the installation of software components in order to enrich the range of functions on the user's computer.
There are other devices, such as MMC (Multi-Media Card) or SD (Secure Digital) type memory cards. In addition, there are devices such as smart cards, some of which are known under the acronym UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card). These cards typically bear a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) type application or more generally an application which enables identification of a subscriber and definition of the rights of its proprietor, so that the subscriber can benefit from services of any kind. Removable or portable hard drives also enable saving, sharing, and deployment of data and programs.
Other devices include a content server, such as pages (for example written in HTML—Hypertext Markup Language) available using a web browser, programs which can be downloaded on devices such as a laptop.
In addition, host platforms suitable to establish a wired connection or wireless connection are varied. Portable laptops or office computers are the most known ones. One may also name, without limitation, mobile communication terminals connecting to a network, in general of GSM/GPRS (Global System for Mobile communications/General Packet Radio Service) type, or personal electronic assistants. The list of devices capable of establishing communication with an electronic storage device could be long. Besides very heterogeneous physical structures, these devices require software platforms or different operating systems in order to manage their hardware and software resources. For example, personal computers are sold and configured with a Windows® operating system published by Microsoft Corporation. Others are sold with the operating system Linux® or the computers distributed by Apple Inc. incorporate the operating system Mac OS® etc. (Mac OS and Apple are trademarks of Apple Inc., Cupertino, California; Windows and Microsoft are trademarks of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.; and Linux is a trademark of Linus Torvalds and administered by the Linux Mark Institute).
The management of text files or even multimedia is usually no problem. For example, it is easy to copy from a USB key photos, documents or even video or sound from a computer having a “MAC OS”® system on a second computer with a Windows® operating system. The transfer of software, programs or simple software components is more problematic. Indeed, such programs or software, in whole or in part, depend on the software platform or operating system of the host equipment.
A software application cannot work with Windows®, Linux® or Mac OS® without adaptations. In order to deploy these applications using electronic storage devices, publishers need to store as many versions of the application to be deployed as target platforms exist. In order to facilitate the action of a user wishing to install an application contained on a USB dongle, the versions of this application are distributed in the mass memory of the dongle and are accessible through directories. Each directory is then dedicated to a type of host platform: Windows®, Linux® . . . A directory contains various software components associated with a dedicated version and an operating process stored with one or more electronic documents.
After having connected a dongle to a computer, the user must then navigate with the file manager of the computer in the tree structure of the memory plan of the dongle and select the relevant directory. Unfortunately, selection errors are frequently made or detected. Poor selection makes the installation ineffective and induces a large solicitation of help from call centres of software companies. Mishandling may damage the software configuration of the host equipment and causes discontent or disappointment of the clumsy, distracted customer, customer who may not be used to dealing with this type of technical issues. The commercial impact is extremely negative in the event of wrong selection or manipulation of the user.
The invention aims to solve the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a simple and transparent solution to the user. Thus, the invention promotes the deployment of software applications and prevents any risk of mishandling and wrong selection by the user.